Langham Hotels International
Langham Hotels International is a luxury hotels operator dating back to 1865, when The Langham, London originally opened as Europe's first 'Grand Hotel'. Today, the group covers four continents, with projects located in cities and resorts around the world, including Auckland, Bahamas, Bangkok, Beijing, Boston, Guangzhou, Hong Kong, London, Los Angeles, Melbourne, Phuket, Pune, Samui and Shanghai. The group's rapid expansion continues with its two brands The Langham and Langham Place, as well as its affiliate brand Eaton. Langham Hotels International is wholly owned by the Great Eagle Group, one of Hong Kong's leading property companies, which was founded in 1963 and is now listed on the Hong Kong Stock Exchange. History Langham's history back to 1865, when The Langham in London opened as the then-largest building in London and Europe's first 'Grand Hotel'. 10 storeys and 156-feet high, The first Langham hotel featured an unprecedented 15,000 yards of Persian tapestry, hot and cold running water in every guestroom, the world's first hydraulic lifts, known as 'rising rooms', and even an early form of air-conditioning. Upon opening The Langham, the then Prince of Wales, hailed the hotel as having "everything a man, woman or child could desire under one roof". The Langham has since hosted innumerable members of royalty, political and cultural dignitaries, and celebrities from all fields, including French Emperor, Napoleon III and noted wits and writers, Oscar Wilde and Mark Twain. Company CORPORATE BACKGROUND Langham Hotels International is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Great Eagle Hospitality Group. It not only oversees the operations and performance of its own hotels, but also provides professional management services to its developer- or owner-partners. GREAT EAGLE HOSPITALITY The Great Eagle Hospitality Group is the hospitality arm of Great Eagle Holdings Limited. One of Hong Kong's leading property and hotel companies, Great Eagle Holdings invests in, develops and manages office, retail, residential and hotel properties in Asia, North America and Europe. The organisation is also active in property management and maintenance services as well as building materials trading. Great Eagle Holdings was founded in 1963 with the incorporation of The Great Eagle Company Limited, which was listed on the Hong Kong Stock Exchange in 1972. In 1990, following a reorganisation, Great Eagle Holdings Limited, incorporated in Bermuda, became the listed holding company of Great Eagle in place of The Great Eagle Company Limited. The Great Eagle Hospitality Group has an extensive hotel portfolio with over 5,000 rooms, virtually all of them managed by Langham Hotels International. The group's collection of hotels currently in operations consists of nine luxury properties across four continents: including Auckland, Boston, Hong Kong, London, Melbourne, Los Angeles, Shanghai and Thailand. Eaton Hotels, also in Hong Kong and China, represents the third and more accessible brand under Great Eagle Hospitality. The Group additionally owns the 1,590-room Delta Chelsea Hotel in Toronto. Brands The Langham Hotels and Resorts Hotels: * The Langham, Auckland * The Langham, Boston * The Langham, Hong Kong * The Langham, London * The Langham Huntington, Pasadena, Los Angeles * The Langham, Melbourne * The Langham, Yangtze Boutique, Shanghai * The Langham, Xintiandi, Shanghai Opening soon: * The Langham, Sukhumvit, Bangkok (Opening 2012) Langham Place Hotels and Resorts Hotels: * Langham Place Hotel, Mongkok, Hong Kong * Langham Place Hotel,Beijing, Capital Airport Opening soon: * Langham Place Resort + Spa, Port St. George, Bahamas (Opening 2013) * Langham Place, Phayathai, Bangkok (Opening 2012) * Langham Place, EDZ, Guangzhou (Opening 2012) * Langham Place, Miora Resort + Spa, Kalim Bay, Phuket (Opening 2012) * Langham Place, Koregaon Park, Pune (Opening 2012) Eaton Hotels (affiliate brand) Eaton’s multi-tiered brand model features Eaton Luxe, Eaton Smart for a presence in the Upscale and Midscale markets. Hotels: * Eaton Luxe, Nanqiao, Shanghai * Eaton Hotel Hong Kong Opening soon: * Eaton Smart, New Delhi Airport Chuan Spa Chuan Spa is Langham's branded spa offering, currently available in Hong Kong, Boston, Melbourne, Auckland, Shanghai and Samui. References *Langham Hotels International History External links * Langham Hotels International Category:Hotel chains zh:朗廷酒店集團